Survive
by Thing2BK
Summary: Only a nation can permanently kill another. And yet, Hungary lies dead with no clear killer. In the wake of this seemingly impossible murder, the other nations find themselves being slowly hunted down. Separated into several small groups, it's kill or be killed in a race to defend the world as they know it, or forever be lost to it.
1. The Horror Begins

**Act 1: The Horror Begins  
**

_Hey! You've reached the home of Elizaveta Héderváry- And Gilbert Beilschmidt! Shut up Gil, you don't even live here! You need more awesome in your answering machine Lizzie! Leave a message, and I'll get back to you when this moron's not bugging me. Hey you don't really mean th –Beep-_

Friday, 1:24am

_"Hey Lizzie, it's Gil. Just calling to let you know I just got in, so you can stop worrying like always. I would've called sooner, but the flight was delayed and all the usual travel bullshit. You're probably asleep now. Gimmie a call when you wake up! Love you!"_

Saturday, 9:26am

_"No way you're still sleeping Lizzie. Did you go drinking without me? Very unawesome. In that case, I hope your hangover is vicious right now! Am I yelling loud enough?! Call me! And tell Mathias he's a traitorous dick while you're at it."_

Saturday, 11:06am

_"Did you have a meeting or something this morning that I didn't know about? See, this is why you should have a cell. You know, so I can call you when you're not at home. Seriously, how in the hell have you survived this long as a businesswoman without one? Even Roddy has one Liz. Listen to that sentence again and think about it. Roddy has a cellphone, and you don't. Call me."_

Saturday, 12:34pm

_"Okay, now you're starting to scare me. Are you alright? Are you mad at me or something? What did I do? Aside from the usual stuff I mean. Don't make me leave mushy messages! You know I will!"_

Saturday, 12:48pm

_"…Okay, it would be very unawesome of me to leave mushy messages, and you know I know it. Seriously babe, give me a call. One call, that's all I'm asking. I just want to be sure you're not mad or hurt or something."_

Saturday, 1:52pm

_"Liz? It's Laura. Gilbert said you weren't answering his calls. He sounds really worried. Which is bad. Especially for him, you know that. Like, he sounded about to pass out. I hope you're okay. Let one of us know? Soon? Please?"_

Saturday, 3:58pm

_"Pick up Lizzie. For God's sake pick up the damn phone! Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up! Be okay! Shit. I'm sending Roddy over. Don't you dare be hurt Lizzie, you hear me? Don't you dare!"_

{}}{{}

Sunday, 2:45pm

By mid-afternoon, the last of the nations had arrived at the conference building in Vienna, wearing unfamiliar mourning clothes. The sea of black moved slower than usual, and barely anyone spoke a word, except to console another. Austria stood at the head of the table, outwardly as cool and collected as usual. Beside him, Prussia looked a complete wreck, hair and suit dishevelled, usual grin vacant from his pale face.

"I'd like to get everyone's attention, if that's alright. There's much that needs doing."

All eyes flickered over the table, and silence fell instantly.

"Thank you. Now, I know this is going to be hard on everyone. But we need to get things settled immediately. Hungary, Elizaveta Héderváry was discovered yesterday evening…" He paused, heaved a great sigh, and continued, "yesterday evening, drowned in the pool behind her home. We waited the traditional twelve hours before confirming that she wouldn't be reviving this time. She's gone."

The last two words rippled across the crowd. They all knew why they were there, but hearing it right then made it seem all the more real to them. The only way they knew of where a nation could die and stay dead was either by suicide, or to be murdered at the hands of another of their kind. It was for this reason that nations never personally used mass-casualty weapon. To minimize that risk in warfare.

But that was why they now sat where they did. To determine which of the two options had ended Hungary's life.

"Time of death, as determined by the coroner, was Friday at approximately midnight. We've brought in several, well-trusted human detectives. I'm afraid you're going to have to present an alibi for Friday night, from 11pm to 2am. Otherwise, you'll be considered under suspicion of murder."

If anyone was annoyed at the sudden suspicion, not one showed it. After all, nothing like this had ever happened among them. Not since Holy Rome had been killed in battle. But that was centuries ago, and everyone knew who had done it almost right away. This was a bit more frightening than anything to think that anyone among them could have done this in cold blood.

So one by one, they sat down with a human, and explained exactly where they'd been. England had been attempting a trans-universe-portal spell with Norway, which had failed, and the two went for drinks afterwards. Security camera footage caught them going into a pub at midnight, and leaving at three, appropriately drunk.

Russia, Finland, Sweden, and Canada had all been at an Arctic conference that ran well into the morning due to the subject constantly changing to hockey. Security cameras again, proved that they'd been inside until 5am.

It seemed that everyone had an alibi, with video footage, or ticket stubs to back them up. Not a single nation went unaccounted for during the possible hours of murder, which left only one more option.

"You can't possibly think it was suicide!" Gilbert shouted when Austria announced everyone's apparent innocence. "There has to be something else, Lizzie wouldn't do something like that!"

"At the moment, that's the only plausible-"

"No! You don't get it Roderick! Lizzie was completely _terrified_ of drowning. There was a hunting accident when we were kids, she fell in the river, and after that, she told me that she would rather die a thousand times through fire, through hailstorms of arrows, through torture, _anything_ but drown again! So she _couldn't_ have!"

No one said a word after his outburst. He stared out desperately to the table, wanting someone to agree with him. When no one offered, he slid back into his chair in defeat. "She couldn't have." He repeated quietly.

"Hey-uh guys?" Everyone glanced up at the new voice; barely surprised to see it was America. Even at a wake he couldn't stay quiet for too long. "You know, it's a bit soon to rule anything out. And the wound still being fresh and all. Maybe, we could… I dunno… let those detective guys do their job, and we could grieve and stuff? Come back with a clear mind?"

"So what you're saying is that we reopen the idea of someone in this very room being a cold-blooded killer." England snapped.

"No! I mean… there could always be something about us that we don't know?"

"The _idiota_ is kind of right." Romano added. "We're all pretty invested. If we continue like this, then we either think of Hungary as a coward, or end up pointing fingers at each other. Let's just hang onto the possibility of some third option for now."

"Thanks Lovi! I knew you'd back me up!"

"Don't call me that." He shot back quickly, and a bit more quietly than usual, as if concerned that his usual bitterness would be considered tacky at such a time.

"I agree with_ fratello_." Italy chimed in. "Let Miss Hungary rest now."

"All in favour of a grace period for all of us to breathe?" Austria called out. He was met with murmurs of agreement. "Then that is what we'll do. If anyone finds any new information, then we must revisit this. But until then, you can all go home."

The echoes of grinding chairs, and shuffling feet filled the hall as everyone left, some more lost-looking than others, until only a few remained.

"You know this is only going to be a lot more painful if and when we revisit this Gilbert." Roderick muttered, folding his hands under his chin.

"I can't imagine that right now."

"Alfred might have given some of us peace of mind with his childish third possibility, but the rest of us know that it's just not possible. It's one or the other."

"I know, Goddammit!" He yelled. "I know, that you're gonna stick to your facts, and believe that every single one of us is a fucking saint who wouldn't touch a hair on anyone's head unless there's a declaration of war behind it. You're just going to sit there, and believe that Lizzie was a coward who would just end it all for no reason, after everything we've all been through together!"

"Maybe she wanted protection that you couldn't give."

"Oh, so you're calling her a hopeless wreck because she divorced your pansy ass for me? Just because I have no government to call my own, I can't protect someone who shouldn't even need it?"

"You're getting your arguments confused Gilbert!" He retorted, flushing dark crimson.

"Like hell I am! Insulting me is one thing, but you say another word that I could even possibly think is an insult to Lizzie, and I will personally see that you join her, so she can kick your ass in the afterlife!"

"You're tired, Gilbert. Go home, or out drinking with Francis, frankly, I couldn't care less. But just get out of my sight, and get wasted enough that you can forget about this whole thing like the rest of us wish we could, but can't because some of us have to act like adults here."

"Get fucked."

Before Austria could reply, Belgium hurried up behind Prussia, and pulled at his arm. "Ludwig is looking for you. Come on, I'll make dinner for you two tonight, okay?"

"Alright. Thanks Laura." He muttered, still glaring at Roderick.

As the two disappeared through the ornate doors, Austria fell back into his seat with a heavy sigh.

"Well that was a bit rough, wasn't it?"

He started at the voice behind him, and for an instant, he thought that he was seeing a ghost. But after seeing the woman for a moment longer, he realized that she looked nothing like Elizaveta, save for the length and colour of her hair. This woman stood a few inches shorter than himself, and was probably even shorter than that, but just holding herself much higher. She looked straight at him with light violet eyes, matched by the long gown she wore, and the bejewelled clip in her hair, opposite a long cowlick.

She could've been his sister. They even had matching moles.

"I'm sorry, but who're-?"

"I couldn't help but overhear the conference. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, but-"

"I think I might know what happened to your friend."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I didn't do it, if that's what you're thinking." She laughed lightly. He recognized it as the polite laugh of a noble woman, making a joke at a ball to break the ice with someone she felt was below herself. He'd heard it more times than he'd ever be willing to admit, but not in decades, at least.

"But, how could you possibly know how Elizaveta died?"

"Let's just say I happen to pay attention to things in this world that would otherwise go unnoticed. Shall we walk?"

He hesitated. On one hand, she could be a witness to Friday's events. On the other, this strange woman, who had entered the conference room without anyone noticing, could be involved with Hungary's murder.

That would just have to be a risk for him to take, if only for the sake of ending this mystery once and for all.

They left out of the room, and wandered about the now-empty halls. "Well Roderick, I must admit that you've handled the situation nicely." She began. "You seem to have covered all the possibilities for your friend's death… except for one."

Was this it? America's third option? "What is that?"

"That you've missed a suspect in your interrogation."

His face fell, the feeble hope crushed. "No. There was no one left."

"Come now. You've forgotten many other nations in your search. You can't rule out murder at all. And that Prussia fellow seemed rather adamant that it wasn't suicide, so that leaves a missed suspect."

"Just how much do you think you know? Really? You shouldn't even be here!" He snarled to this horrible liar, frustrated that she spoke as if she knew everything about nations, when she was clearly in the dark. How could he miss a nation when the conference had included every single one – even Sealand – for the past few decades? Every single nation and micro nation had been proven innocent.

"Shouldn't I? I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself." She held out one small hand to shake.

"Please do." He accepted it, noting that her hand was calloused, her long fingers carrying an immense strength that was unbecoming of her dainty appearance. This woman had seen hard labour, and possibly combat. But she couldn't be old enough to have seen the wars her strength implied…

No.

"My name is Sophia Edelstein."

His eyes shot open in a mix of horror and shock, and he tried to pry his hand from hers, but she held firm, and pulled him closer. The all-too familiar sensation of a blade throbbed from his stomach, and she finally let go, sending him to the cold tile floor. "But you can call me Austria."

Roderick opened his mouth to scream for help, but no sound would come out save for a low whine. Sophia frowned at the noise. "I heard that your Hungary fought better than that. Right to the end, she kicked, and bit. Or so I've been told. I didn't lie to you Roderick. I had nothing to do with that woman's death. But our dearest Daniel does like to brag, it would've been hard not to know what happened the other night."

She tore the blade from his stomach, and he threw back his head to the floor at the new pain, gasping for his last breaths. "You… witch." He managed to hiss.

"_Auf Wiedersehen, Vielgeliebtes Österreich_." She cooed softly, taking a step back to observe her handiwork. His vision began to fade, but the last thing he saw, was the faintest trace of a smile gracing his double's face.

{}}+{{}

Thanks for reading.

Translations:

Auf Wiedersehen – German – Goodbye

Vielgeliebtes Österreich – German – Beloved Austria (It's the last line in the Austrian national anthem)

So… this is a lot darker than what I usually write, if you haven't noticed already. I get the feeling my usual chipper Author's Notes are going to be horribly out of place, so I probably won't have them at all outside of translations.


	2. Unwelcome Guests

England's home was quiet for once. Given the fact that four nations currently sat in the front parlour, one of whom was America, and that they'd cracked open his bar not fifteen minutes into the visit, the silence should've seemed miraculous.

The only time America had broken the tense silence was the make a toast. "To Elizaveta." He began, throat tight. "The crazy bitch kept on trying to hook us up in as many messed up combinations as possible… and we loved her for it."

"Hear, hear." Canada muttered, swinging his head back to down half of the glass in hand. "By the way Al, it was pretty cool of you to support Gilbert. I think most of us were thinking it, but didn't want to be considered guilty again."

"Thanks bro. You too Lovi. Roderick wouldn't have actually considered my opinion valid without backup."

"I only did it because they wouldn't have heard Mateo." He grumbled, turning slightly pink. From the side table, his mobile chimed brightly with a text from Feliciano.

_Fratello~! You should come home; it's kinda scary being alone right now._

"Either way, you make a decent sidekick."

"So now what?" Canada asked quickly so as to avoid the inevitable argument about his brother's hero complex.

Arthur set down his drink with a heavy sigh, tenting his fingers together in thought. "Well, as much as we want to believe that video footage of us coming in and out of bars or hotels declares our innocence, that isn't the entire case. Any one of us could have quite easily made the shift to Hungary from inside the building, committed the crime, and returned. It's really just an assumption that no one would want to disappear or appear in front of a human."

The 'shift' was every nation's "get out of jail free card" of transportation. The ability to instantly step from one part of the world to another. Unfortunately, it took far too much concentration and physical strain to actually be convenient for anything less than a major emergency.

Or a murder.

"Bars are way to loud to shift from, even from the bathrooms." Alfred pointed out. "That narrows down the suspect list by at least half."

"Not to mention those who were with someone else." Romano added, pulling out his phone as Feliciano texted him yet again.

_I mean it fratello! Can't you come home now? I can't calm down enough to go so far._

_Just go to the potato bastard's place if you're lonely!_

"Yeah. It'd be pretty hard to explain coming back from a bathroom break completely soaked through with pool water." America said with a huge grin.

"Alfred, if you're going to get childish about something this serious, there isn't enough liquor in this house."

"Aw Artie, that's a lie, and you know it."

"Oh don't get into that again."

"What? I won't be surprised if this whole thing makes more than a few alcoholics is all I'm saying."

"That's never _all_ you say."

As the two fell back into one of their comfortable arguments, Matthew leaned over to peer at Lovino's phone, which now lit up with yet another text from Feli.

_Please! Ludwig's helping Gilbert, and I don't think I should interrupt. _

"It seems like he's pretty worried, Lovino. You should go back and stay with him. No one here would blame you."

"He's just panicking, that's all. He does it whenever something like today sits on his mind for too long. I told him to come along with me, but he said something about not wanting the cat to be alone."

America stood up to snoop through the kitchen for some new wine, and another text appeared on Romano's phone. A disturbing seven words.

_Is Seborga a girl? I don't remember._

"What the hell?" He mumbled, staring blankly at the screen. It wasn't like Feliciano to simply change the subject like that when he was begging for something. Brow furrowed in confusion, he stood up, and reached for his coat tossed carelessly across an empty armchair. "I'm going to go check on him."

"I'll come too." Canada offered, already after the other nation without waiting for a reply. He barely had time to hook their arms together before Lovino shifted them out of the country.

{}}{{}

To say that Japan took Hungary's death hard would be a gross understatement. On the rare occasion when his emotions did get out of hand, it was usually the bold woman that he would turn to. But now…

At first, he contemplated going to one of his siblings' homes, but something made him quite certain that their particular brand of cheeriness would hardly be of any use at the moment.

Though it might have been the eighteenth consecutive text from Yong Soo that made him decide that.

Normally, he would find no trouble in dealing with the loss in solitude. He was more than used to forcing his emotions into the very back of his mind, so as not to burden his mind with such concerns.

He couldn't do that to Hungary. He couldn't just forget that she was gone like that. After all, he'd never had to even _think_ about something like that. Loss. Humans dealt with it every day, but he'd spent centuries never truly worried about his life, or those around him.

It was starting to get to him. All these emotions that he wasn't prepared to deal with. He had to get out. Go somewhere. Find someone to talk to. Take a nap. _Something_.

So he went to Greece.

In fact, once his family was out as an option, Kiku could think of no one else to go to than Heracles. The constantly drowsy man's advice might not always be sound, but there was usually _some_ truth to his words.

"It's strange to lose someone you thought was invincible, right?"

Japan nodded slowly, staring out at a pillar in the distance. They'd come to Greece's favourite napping spot, which was thankfully void of archaeology students. Their dig wouldn't resume for another three months, according to the nation.

"That's what I thought when I lost my mother. It wasn't right. And then the same for that Holy Rome boy. There is something very unnatural in our demises."

"Unnatural... Yes, that's exactly how it feels. However…" He frowned in thought, eyes still fixed on the horizon. "It seems even more so now that we have an unsolved murder coupled with this tragedy."

Heracles was already drifting off into another catnap when Kiku noticed it. Movement beside the pillar in the distance. And a pair of human figures appearing from behind it, walking towards them.

"Greece. We have company." He hissed, reaching for his katana should they prove dangerous.

"I see them. Actually, I sensed their presence in these lands quite a while ago. So they're not human."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Heracles looked mournfully back to the sun-soaked stone bench he'd just been lying on. "I was really looking forward to that nap."

As the figures approached the two nations, they could finally pick out features. Both were clearly women, though the taller of the two was mostly covered in a baggy green hoodie. Any debate about whether or not they were friendly was banished at the sight of a long, cruel sabre hanging at her waist.

The second was a drowsy-looking brunette, who looked at the men before her with a strange air of disappointment.

"This really has been a bad day for us Zerrin." She began loudly. "First we find them in the very last set of ruins we check. Then, those ruins are _exactly_ the same as the ones back home with absolutely _no_ change to how time has treated the stone." To emphasize her point, she leaned against a nearby wall, and sneered at Japan. "And now, after all that, Turkey isn't even here."

Kiku froze, unsure of whether or not he'd heard her wrong. She knew about the nations? Beside him, Greece had tensed up as well.

The woman in the hoodie, Zerrin, shrugged and sat down on a stone. "Well I won't bother him if he doesn't bother me."

"Get out of here, Kiku." Heracles murmured.

"What?"

"Go back to the car, drive to the airport, and get the first flight possible to somewhere safe. They don't want you, it seems. And I can fight them both off easily if it comes to that."

"It would be cowardly to abandon you unarmed in this fight."

Before replying, the Greek snatched the katana from Kiku's hands, and unsheathed it in one fluid movement. "Now I am not unarmed. Get going. Warn the others."

Still Japan didn't move from his spot, gaze flickering between his friend and the two strange women. "Will you be alright?"

Heracles looked at him over his shoulder, smiling. His normally sleep-filled eyes flashed with newfound energy as he replied, "of course. They are not nations after all."

The women didn't follow Kiku as he fled back to the road. He was quite certain that he was faster than them anyway. But by the time he reached the truck, the ruins were out of sight, and he couldn't tell how Greece was faring.

"Nothing to worry about. Just get to England's home, and warn him about these strange girls." He muttered to himself, starting up the vehicle. "He cannot die by their hands, so stop worrying."

But even still, as he slammed the gas pedal and sped for the airport, the very air he breathed felt unnatural.

{}}+{{}

Thanks for reading!

I don't read a whole lot of genderbent fics, so I haven't picked up on a lot of the more commonly used human names for doubles. I'll let you know who's who as we go, though it should be obvious for the most part.

Zerrin is Turkey's double, and though I don't think her name will be mentioned at all in this series, Greece's double is Hera.


	3. Alice

Gilbert drummed his fingers mindlessly along the edge of the side table at his right. He had been staring at the opposite wall for almost two hours now, without uttering a single word.

Both his brother and Laura had been by to try to coax him into eating, but he'd waved them away.

He knew that he should feel sorry for yelling at Austria as he had. He and Elizaveta had been better friends than ever since the divorce, and he was in just as much pain over her death as everyone else. But Gilbert just didn't have the energy to regret his actions. He missed her too much.

Upstairs, the doorbell chimed. Blackie and Aster sat up immediately, barking their loudest to alert Ludwig to the guest. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered where Berlitz was. That mutt was usually the loudest.

He listened to his brother cross from the kitchen to the front door in his long strides, (It only ever took him three or four) and swing open the door. Ludwig spoke briefly with whomever was on the other side before stepping back to let them in, and a second pair of footsteps tapped quickly into the house.

Belgium was moving now too. She hurried from the kitchen, into the entrance way with a half-hearted greeting. All three pairs of footsteps then returned to the kitchen, joined by the noisy scraping of chairs against the tile floor.

Gilbert settled back into the silence that followed, until a low whine sounded beside him. Berlitz sat there, pawing at the nation's arm, and looking up at him with a look not unlike the one he used when he wanted to be fed. But the sentiment was there just the same. _Why are you sad?_

"Hey buddy." He rasped, his throat still tight with grief. Berlitz replied by sitting up, resting both heavy front paws on Gilbert's knee.

The dog drove the Prussian out of the basement, and up the stairs, where Germany and Belgium sat in the kitchen as he'd heard, and Liechtenstein sat across from them, smiling sympathetically as he entered the room. "Hello Gilbert."

He managed a dull-sounding 'hullo', and moved around everyone to the fridge for a beer. As he passed, he couldn't help but notice how red Lily's eyes were.

"_Bruder_ will be along shortly too. He's just gone to look for…" Lily paused, and bit her lip, recalling the fight between Roderick and Gilbert. "Well, he sent me on ahead with this anyway." She indicated a large basket of cheeses and chocolate on the counter behind her.

Bt as quickly as she'd moved to cover it up; Prussia sneered at the very hint of Austria's name. "What? Did _Roddy_ go missing now? Can't face any one of us, can he? Just slinks off like a coward because he knows I'm right!"

"I'm sorry…" Lily started, eyes already welling up with a new wave of tears. "I wasn't thinking."

"Relax sweetie, you didn't mean anything at all." Laura murmured, reaching across the table for the younger girl's hand.

"Gilbert." Germany said warningly.

"Sorry kiddo." He tossed back.

"I'm sure Roderick is just fine. Probably wanted to be alone for a little while."

"Yes, I'm sure that's it." Liechtenstein agreed, seeming to calm down a little.

"Should I make us all some coffee?" Belgium suggested, already sliding from her seat.

"That would be nice."

"_Goddammit_!" Prussia finally screamed. "_How_ are you people all just so completely _okay_ with everything? Lizzie is_ gone_, and here you are, just acting like everything is perfectly normal! What the hell is _wrong _with you?"

None of the other three said anything at first, startled by his outburst. Germany broke the thick silence, trying to calm his brother down.

"I'm sorry Gilbert. I know you're in a lot of pain. But so is everyone else. Just differently, that's all."

It seemed like that would calm him down. The Prussian took a few deep breaths, before the rage flickered across his face again. "I'm going out." He muttered, spinning on his heel and stalking out the door.

"Where?" Ludwig called after him.

"_Out_!" He bellowed angrily, and slammed the screen door shut, leaving the second hanging open.

"Will Gilbert be alright?" Liechtenstein asked softly.

He turned back to the two women, still watching Prussia's retreating form, and forced a comforting smile. "_Ja_, he'll be just fine. He needs some time alone for now, that's all. When he wants our help, he will come back for it."

The low crackle of tires on the gravel driveway announced the arrival of Switzerland, whom Lily hurried to greet.

But her warm smile wilted when she saw just how pale he was, running to meet them. "What's wrong _bruder_?"

He didn't answer right away, choosing to hug his sister tightly before speaking. "Roderick is dead."

{}}{{}

Canada opened his eyes; meeting the familiar cottage he'd visited more times than he could count. But on this particular venture, its clean, friendly exterior held a more foreboding air. Feliciano hadn't come running out to meet them, and worse still, the snowy white door gaped open, swinging slightly in the warm breeze.

Beside him, Lovino tensed up, eyes wide open in horror. "Feliciano…" Then he took off at a sprint towards the house, screaming his brother's name.

"Lovi! Wait!" He called, hurrying after him. "You don't know who else could be in there!"

"To hell with that!"

They ran into the house, crashing the door into the wall in their hurry, and halted in front of the open parlour, where Feliciano sat, looking torn between being happy that his brother had come, or terrified at the gun currently pointed to his head. The woman holding said gun also looked up at the new arrivals, he auburn curls swishing as she turned her head.

She wore a fitted tan uniform that Lovino recognized with a chill as akin to their own. He couldn't see because of the angle her head had tilted in, but he'd be willing to bet that there was a rogue curl free from the hair tie that currently tamed the rest. She looked nearly identical to his brother, right down to the bright smile that lit up her face when she saw them.

"Glad you could join us!" She cheered. "Me an' Feli here were just talking about you!"

"And just who in the fuck are you?" He snarled, eyes never leaving the gun in her hand.

The woman did something strange then. Her voice shifted and dropped slightly until the tone was a perfect imitation of Feliciano's. "Aw, don't you recognize me, _fratello_?"

"Stop that! Answer my question, bitch! Who are you, and why are you threatening him?"

"Fine." She slipped back into her own register. "I'm Alice Vargas. I suppose you could say I'm another him." This she said indicating the nation seated before her. "Another North Italy."

Lovino bit his lip, probably refraining from questioning her apparent lunacy. "Okay. Now why don't you point that gun at me instead if you're going to point it at someone? There's no need to put him in any danger right now."

Alice laughed heartily at the request. "And have Lucia kill me? No thanks! No, you're not going to get hurt Romano. And neither is your boy-toy behind you. At least, not yet. Only one person has to die right now. And he's right here in front of me."

Before she could turn back to Feliciano, the younger Italian had leapt forward, and torn the gun from her hand. With the same move, he swept it across her head, failing to knock her out. But at least she was unarmed, and on the floor.

"_Fratello_! Mateo! You showed up!" Italy cried, running over to hug his brother. "She just showed up, and I thought she was Seborga, but she pushed the door open and…"

"Alright Feliciano. It's okay now." He looked over his brother's head to Alice, who glared back up at him from the floor. "Now it's time to tell us what the flying fuck is going on. Why does anyone _have_ to die?"

She sat up with a light groan, wincing holding the spot where her gun had struck, but just as confidant as ever. "Tell me, do you believe in alternate dimensions?" She asked with a weird grin.

"Hell no." Lovino scoffed.

"You might want to start. Or else you're going to have a hard time comprehending what I'm about to tell you.

"We found a doorway to your universe several years ago. But it never opened wide enough for more than one to go, so one by one, we've been scouting your world for years, using these temporary portals. Figured we liked your history better than the hell we were put through, and that it wouldn't be too hard to take your places. You're like our doppelgangers. All we have to do is kill you, and we can have a real life."

"And you think we're just going to lie down and let you?"

"We've seen far more war than any of you. Centuries of blood and death reek from our hands. Killing just _one_ potentially threatening person each is nothing to us."

"If you were anywhere near as good as you seem to think you are, then why is it you're on the ground, and I have your only weapon?"

Alice paused, and smirked at the thought. "I suppose you've got a point. Or at least you would if you actually had my _only_ weapon."

Before any of the three men could react, she'd pulled a second gun from underneath her jacket, fired a single shot in their direction, and nimbly darted for the open window.

And Feliciano slumped forward, dead in his brother's arms.

She was already long gone by the time Lovino found the air to start screaming profanities to the heavens.

For a while, Canada couldn't utter a word. He could only stand dumbstruck at what had just happened.

But Italy would be okay soon enough. He'd been shot plenty of times in war. In just a few minutes, he'd shudder and sit up again, the wound already healing.

But as his lover's enraged cries turned into a soft pleading, Canada's thoughts turned to the only exception.

If Alice was exactly who she had claimed to be.

If this was how Hungary met her fate.

The chime of his mobile marred his concentration, and for a moment, he almost ignored it. But the thought of what that had done to Feliciano made him snatch it from his pocket faster than he'd ever done.

"Yes?"

"_Oh thank God. Matthew. You and Lovino fetch Feliciano and get back immediately, do you hear? Right this instant._"

"Is Al okay?" He was almost too afraid to ask.

"_What? Yes, yes he's fine. It's… Matthew, it's Austria. Ivan's only just come to tell us._"

"No."

"_He's dead too. Stabbed in the conference room almost three hours ago, by Vash's estimate. Something like that should have healed within minutes. I think we're dealing with some sort of serial killer._"

Canada just watched Romano begin to sob over his brother's corpse, and felt his entire body grow cold with dread. "I know."

{}}+{{}

Thanks for reading.

Sorry for overlapping revelations between groups. See, this is why there will be multiple sections, to split up all the groups. But for the intro, it'll jump all over the place a bit.

For Italy's double I went with Himaruya's Alice. I think it works. And Lucia is S. Italy.

Also, I probably should've mentioned much earlier that crack-pairings are abundant here. So Romanada, being my OTP is here, and others will be made apparent as we continue. Sorry for any confusion and/or disappointment!


	4. Spreading Out

In the end, Canada had to call the Italian government to alert them of what had transpired so that someone could come collect the body, much to Romano's fury. He wouldn't let the men touch his brother, despite reassurance they would preserve him until the funeral could be arranged. He clung to Feliciano as though for dear life, throat raw from screaming and crying.

Finally, Canada took him by the waist, and pried him away, apologizing for doing so with every breath. "There's nothing more you can do."

"Bullshit! Get off of me! They can't take him away!"

"I'm so sorry Lovino."

Finally, the Italian went limp in his arms, and slid to the floor as the men loaded Feliciano onto a gurney, which they rolled out the door to the van parked out front.

"Arthur's expecting us back, isn't he?" Lovino said lowly.

Matthew nodded, even though the other couldn't see him. "We don't have to go right away if you don't want to."

"No." He stood up, wiping his eyes against his sleeve. "We can't afford any delays in telling the others what's going on. Let's go."

Lovino took a final, longing look around his brother's home, before grabbing Canada's hand, and shifting them back to England.

{}}{{}

Between the entire group in Arthur's home, they were able to get in touch with just about everyone, explain the situation, and establish meeting points for everyone to get to in order to avoid anyone being caught alone by their double. The only ones who didn't answer their phones were Greece, though Turkey agreed to head there first and check on him, and Japan, whom China noted was probably with Greece anyway.

France decided to join the group at Germany's house, along with Belgium's brothers, despite expressing concern over leaving his '_petit Mathieu_' with the 'heathens'. The Nordics and Baltics were assigned to meet at Finland's place, while Russia's sisters would meet him at Arthur's. All of China's siblings would go to his place, and Turkey also decided to bring Greece and Japan there if he found them.

"Well, I think that's the last of them." Ivan said, hanging up his phone. "Spain said that he will join us here as well."

"He's probably worried about Romano." America pointed out. Just as the words left his mouth, the front doorbell rang, which he ran to answer.

"If I were one of them, you'd be dead now, moron." Belarus snapped, shrugging a duffel bag, likely filled with knives, higher onto her shoulder.

"Well I'm the hero! And heroes can't be-"

"Whatever." She muttered, brushing past him into the house. "брат! I'm here!"

Behind her, Spain shifted into view, also quick to run past the American, calling for Romano.

"Nice to see you guys too!" Alfred shouted after them, shutting, and locking the door. "Assholes." He turned to follow them, but a loud pounding made him spin back on his heel to the door.

"Why'd you go and knock so loudly? Now they probably think we're doubles too!" A familiar voice spat on the other side.

"Oh shut it, would you Z? I barely touched it."

"Says you! I bet the people living down the hill heard that!"

"Well they're more likely to hear your bloody screaming!"

"I can't believe I'm related to you sometimes!"

"Tell it to someone who cares."

Australia and New Zealand turned with a start when America swung the door open mid-bickering. "Alfred! Good to see ya mate!"

"Hey guys! I think you're the last ones here."

"Al! When you're done out there, Arthur wants to see the two of us!" America turned at the sound of his brother's voice from the sitting room, and led the way into the house.

"Make yourselves at home then. The _master_ of the house beckons." He sighed dramatically.

England stood at his desk in the study, leafing casually through some scattered notes when the twins walked in. "I've just gotten off the phone with Japan. He's been on a plane for the past few hours, on his way here."

"Is Greece with him?"

"I'm afraid not. He said something about being approached by two strange women near Athens, and that Heracles sent him away, assuming he wouldn't die…"

"Oh no." Matthew half-whispered, dropping into a chair beside him.

"Now, now. Let us not be hasty in assuming that Greece is dead. There is hope for him yet. But that is not why I've called the both of you here. Now, Japan is already catching a cab to this house instead of going to China, seeing as he was in Heathrow before he knew about all of this. That will make eleven of us in this house."

Alfred could see exactly where the older nation was going with that point. "There are too many of us here. We'll attract the attention of every single one of _them_ if we all stay."

"Exactly, Alfred. And I want Peter as far away from here as possible too if there's going to be a fight." The Brit sighed heavily, and turned to the scrambled mess of books lying around his desk. "But _I_ can't leave here. If there's even the slightest chance that I can construct a portal that will send these doppelgangers back, then I have to pursue it, for all our sakes."

"Peter's here? Since when?"

"He's been keeping to himself upstairs since the meeting. I think Japan's mood after learning of Elizaveta's death rubbed off on the poor lad."

"So we ask somebody to take care of him." Canada offered. "I could take him to Baffin Island or something. Stay off the grid for a few weeks?"

"No. You stay here Mattie. I want to make sure you'reokay. And I'm sure Lovi feels the same." Alfred insisted.

"Well I won't trust that ice queen Belarus with the boy, and Spain just isn't responsible enough to deal with him. They'd both be dead before they left the house."

Canada started ticking off names of those left in the house on his hand before coming to the only one left who Arthur would agree to. "What about Z? She gets along pretty well with him… Sometimes."

England paused to consider the option. "Well… not that I don't trust her alone, but I'd prefer it if Steven went as well. The two of them could certainly keep Peter, and each other safe."

"It's decided then!" America declared.

"I suppose so… Who wants to tell them?"

"No it!" Both twins shouted in unison, making England roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Neither one of you ever grew up, really. I'll go tell them."

"We only do it because you're so much of a softie that you let us get away with it." Matthew pointed out, though not without grinning cheekily.

Arthur walked back into the sitting room, where the two, now-appointed guardians were already starting another spat. "Zoë, Steven! I want the two of you to take your younger brother somewhere to hide for a few weeks."

"What?!" New Zealand shrieked, launching to her feet. "A _few weeks_ with that brat prattling on about technicalities, and this _ass_ on my case? No thank you Arthur!"

"I second that." Australia added.

"This is really not the time for you two to get childish. You're the only ones I trust with this."

"Don't start on that again. What you really mean is we're the only ones you think you can dump this on."

"This is not a matter of what makes you the most comfortable! It's about doing what's best for this family, and at the moment, that is taking Peter into hiding until this whole mess blows over!"

New Zealand huffed, and flopped back onto the couch with her arms crossed. But she nodded all the same. "Fine, I'll look after Pete. But I'll leave him behind if he starts whining!"

"No you won't Z!" Steven laughed. "You're a right softie with the kid!"

His sister glared back at him icily, about to pounce again. "I said I'd take Pete. Not _this_ slime."

"Oh for heaven's sake, this will never work out with you two fighting all the time."

"Perhaps, then I should go with them?"

Most of the room's occupants jumped at the sound of Japan's voice in the doorway. And all would vehemently deny such a reaction afterwards. All except for America's tactfully-placed-as-always, 'Dude! You scared the shit outta me!'

"How the hell did you get in?" Z howled, hands still not moving from their defensive position.

"So sorry. The door was unlocked, and I thought it best to stay outside as little as possible, given our circumstances."

England took the opportunity to round on America, who quickly pointed to New Zealand, who had already pointed at Australia, who missed only a beat before pointing straight back at his sister.

"Oh never mind. Just go and collect Peter. Tell him to pack _lightly_. That means the barest necessities, and _one_ action figure, but only if he's being a complete brat about it. And Alfred, call them a cab." England huffed.

"You got it."

As Z disappeared up the stairs, the attention flickered once more to Japan. "Children, the lot of them. Honestly, Japan, if it's not too much of a bother, going with them might be for the best."

"I would be honoured to protect them."

"Do you remember the emergency radio frequency, Steven?"

Australia, who still looked a bit disgruntled, nodded. "You've used the bloody thing for ages. Of course I remember it."

"Alright already, don't get in a tizzy over it."

"Relax, both of you." Alfred interjected. "It's already 'old-married-couple-ish' enough in here. You've got company dude." He added, pointing to Russia and Belarus. "Pretty rude."

"Oh shut up."

The heavy pounding footsteps announced the arrival of Sealand, trotting down the stairs. "Z's throwing together a bag for me. She said I'm not allowed to." He complained as soon as he was within earshot.

"Time is of the essence Peter. We cannot afford to be idle."

But still, the micro nation pouted stubbornly until New Zealand ran down the stairs, taking two or three at a time. "Well, let's be off then. I think I spotted a cab heading this way from Pete's room. They're pretty fast."

"I'll get us flight tickets on the ride there." Australia sighed, pulling out his phone. "Waste of money, that is."

"Do be careful, all of you." Arthur added, giving both nations a stiff hug. "And keep in touch."

"Don't worry about a thing!" Sealand shouted, snapping a playful salute. "I'll take care of all the bad guys with one hand tied behind my back!"

"I'm sure you will. Good luck then."

The four hurried out the door to catch the cab as it pulled out in front. "So, seven seems more manageable for a hiding place, yeah?" America asked, watching the vehicle disappear down the road.

"I hope so. Too bad an estate outside of London doesn't precisely scream 'discrete'. But it will have to do."

{}}{{}

"Feliks, _please_ can we just go to Finland's house with the others?"

"It's, like, totally safer here." Poland insisted. "I've got guns, so the last thing we need is going out in the open."

"Two. You have two guns. Hand guns, at that. There's no telling what arsenal these doubles have! We don't stand a chance in such small numbers!"

When his friend still didn't budge, Lithuania sighed in defeat, and slouched back in the couch. Locked in Poland's house was _not _the way he had ever planned on dying. But even with Toris urging him to reconsider, Poland remained as stubborn as ever.

"What makes you think we're safer here?"

Feliks pressed his knees even tighter to his chest, and glared out the window. "We already know that they only want to kill their exact counterpart. More of us means, like, more of them. And that would get so totally chaotic and stuff. Plus, they'll expect us to gather."

"_Fine_ then. We stay here. But I'm calling Ravis to let him know we're alive so he won't worry."

"NO!" He swatted the phone out of Toris' hands, a look of terror on his face. "Are you _crazy_?! What if they try to torture him for information about where we are? He would totally give us up in a heartbeat!"

"Stop being so paranoid! He'd never do something like that!"

"You don't know that!"

Before Toris could reply, someone knocked quietly on the front door. "I'll get it."

"Oh no you won't! It could be one of them!"

He rolled his eyes, and headed for the door anyway. "Yes of course Feliks. I'm _sure_ that some evil doppelganger coming to kill us is just going to knock on the door."

"They might! They're crafty like that."

But when he swung the door open, it was Ukraine who stood meekly on the other side, swinging a rather heavy-looking duffel bag in one hand. "Sorry to bother you Toris. But I was just on my way to join Ivan and Natalya, and wondered if you'd like to come along."

"Safety in numbers, I suppose. I'd love to accompany you. But…"

"But?"

"It's Feliks. He won't leave. And I can't just abandon him here."

The woman smiled understandingly, and glanced behind Lithuania to see Poland. "Would you like some company? I have several guns." She indicated the bag in her hand. "And there is safety in numbers, right?"

"Absolutely. We'd love to have you stay here." As she slipped into the house, he shut the door again, making sure to lock it, as his companion was more than likely to ask him.

If Poland was annoyed that Lithuania had just invited Ukraine into his house, he didn't say it. He was too preoccupied with something outside. A lone figure in a dark hoodie, staring straight back at him from across the street.

{}}+{{}

Thanks for reading!

Translation:

Брат – Brother (Russian)


	5. To War

Poland stared in horror as the indistinguishable person crossed the street towards them in long strides. There was a gleam of short pale hair just visible underneath the rim of a dark hooded jacket, and it appeared to be a man, which caused him some relief. "It's not _my _killer." He whispered to himself.

The stranger was Ukraine's problem now.

But still, the man grew more familiar looking with every step closer to the small house. And Poland realized who it was with even more dread than when he'd thought he was close to being murdered.

"Get the hell off of my doorstep Gilbert." He growled to the Prussian.

"I wasn't really thinking about where I was headed." Gilbert replied lowly. "But I saw you in the window and you looked more panicky than usual. What's up?"

"Nothing's _up_, ass. Get lost."

"_Feliks_…" Lithuania interrupted. "Let's be civil, please. Let him in."

"No way, Liet! _So_ not happening!"

"If you leave him standing there, he might drum up some _unwanted_ attention."

Poland seemed to remember just what he was so paranoid about in the first place, and let Prussia in immediately. "Okay, but _last one_, got it? If anyone else shows up, they're totally SOL in my books. 'Cause I won't even be here to see them."

Toris brightened at his last sentence. "We can leave?" He asked hopefully.

"What? No! _Duh_! We're going into my basement-panic room. I already totally tricked it out for times like this. We're gonna hold up in there 'till the others take care of this freak show."

"Oh." The only thing worse, in Toris' eyes, than dying in Poland's house with no idea of anyone else's safety, was dying in Poland's _basement_ with no idea of anyone else's safety.

"Well, as long as we're together, I'm sure we can hold our own." Ukraine decided happily. "Feliks, have you got any cards?"

"I think so."

"Great! I'll just give Ivan and Natalya a call to let them know I'm alright." She glanced at Poland, who seemed to be tensing up to yell at her for being foolish again, but held up a hand to stop him. "I promise not to tell them where we are."

He relaxed visibly, if only for a rare moment. "_Dzięki, Katiusza_."

Ukraine smiled warmly down at him before reaching for the phone that rested on an end-table. "Of course."

But the friendly atmosphere quickly faded after Katyusha had ensured her siblings of her safety, and the four descended into the basement, where Feliks locked the door (three times), effectively shutting them off from the rest of the world.

{}}{{}

"Stop your pacing! You're making us all more nervous."

Iceland hadn't even realized that he was pacing until Denmark nearly shouted at him. Leave it to Mathias to be as insensitive as possible. It wasn't _his _fault that he was worried for Sadiq, who _still_ hadn't called like he'd promised.

But instead of telling him that, Iceland simply saw fit to glare at the Dane, and resume his march.

Not that there was much room to march at all. All five Nordics, plus Estonia, crammed into Finland's apartment in Helsinki wasn't exactly a recipe for disaster, but it wasn't pleasant either. Not that they intended to be there for very long.

"I know you're worried Freyr, but we really do have to get going soon." Finland pointed out.

"Don't rush, Tino." Estonia said. "We've still got time to get up north before nightfall." He'd seen the look that flashed across Iceland's face at the prospect of leaving before any sort of call came, and it wasn't pretty.

"Fine, but can someone at least help me load this into the truck?"

Berwald leapt to his feet, and grabbed the large trunk the Finn had indicated still lying in the hallway.

"What's in the box?" Denmark asked suddenly, also getting up from the couch.

"Guns, what else?"

"Surely we won't need so many." Estonia added.

"Well, you never know just what situation will arise with these murderers. Plus there's all the ammo we'll be using."

"S'nds like y'r lookin' at 'n 'll out war."

Tino looked at the other assembled nations in surprise. "Well of course. You don't expect them to just leave if they can't find us, do you?"

When no one replied, Denmark hurried over to the Finn. "Look, Tino, buddy. It's not that we'd expect to lose a fight with them. But it's obvious that we'd lose a lot in the process. These doubles or whatever; are tough. Who knows about Austria, but Hungary was a fighter, and anyone who could kill her is not to be messed with."

"Well then we should teach them that _we're_ not to be messed with either." Tino snapped, reaching for his favoured rifle in the hall closet.

"These aren't humans we're dealing with. They can kill us for good."

He looked straight up at Denmark, violet eyes flashing with fighting energy he hadn't summoned in over half a century. "Then we can kill them too."

His words hung thick over the room for a while, and the two held their gazes steady until Mathias finally conceded. "You're right."

"I usually am."

"Okay. I'll help Berwald with the crate. You guys sit tight."

Denmark opened the door, and stumbled back in surprise, tripping over the box in the process, and sprawling out over the floor. Turkey stood on the other side, one arm poised to knock. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Sadiq? Is that you?" Iceland called, running from the living room. When he confirmed that it was indeed the man in question, Freyr hurried forward, and punched him square in the jaw. "Thanks for the phone call, jerk."

"Worried about me?"

"Hardly."

"Yeah, sorry about that guys. I meant to call, but I was kind of on the run for a while."

"That reminds me, why aren't you in China?" Estonia asked, helping Denmark back to his feet.

Turkey's dark eyes dropped slightly, and his smile disappeared. "They attacked out of nowhere. I was lucky enough to get away, but let me tell you, my double and Heracles' are the most terrifying things I've ever seen."

"Are they that deadly?"

"Oh, I guess that too. I was talking about them getting along! They were acting like sisters! Freaked me the hell out, I mean-"

"That aside…" Finland interrupted. "Is there any chance there are more survivors?"

"Not a clue. It was a nightmare. Couldn't tell who was who, there was just so much gun smoke."

Iceland placed a comforting hand on Sadiq's shoulder, and looked to the others. "To war, then?"

Denmark and Sweden returned to the crate of guns, which they lugged out the door, followed by everyone else in a grim, determined march.

"To war." Norway agreed, clapping his brother on the back.

"But this time, _we_ pick the battlefield." Tino declared.

{}}{{}

"Margaret? Back so soon for your report, I assume."

"Yes, Lady Susan, the Eastern team has just returned from China."

"Were they successful?"

"…Mostly."

"Who's the loose end?"

"Turkey. Apparently they saw him leaving before the attack, but failed to make a connection until Taiwan asked what they'd done with him."

"Sloppy."

"Yes ma'am. We believe he's moving north to join up with one of the European groups. It shouldn't take too much to get him before he makes it there."

"No. Let him join his friends. Zerrin and Hera should have no trouble taking care of him along with the others. I'd hate to deny them the hunt."

"Of course."

"Is your team also ready to move out?"

"Almost. We've located the house, but I need to send someone in to determine exactly who's staying there. There seems to have been some confusion in the grouping, and I'd hate to bring the wrong nations."

"Send one of the twins."

"Exactly my thoughts."

"Glad we're on the same page. Get on that then, and I'll prepare my team as well."

"Yes ma'am." As England disappeared from the room, the second nation returned her gaze to the view of a sprawling city beneath her from their temporary base of operations with a small smirk on her face. "Soon, I will have your respect to go with my power. You can run all you want, but there is no escape."

Her smirk broke out into a full grin.

"Let the games begin."

**End of Act I**

Thanks for reading.

And so now the adventure actually begins! Act II will focus on Germany's group, and will start up in a couple of weeks give or take.

Translation:_Dzięki, Katiusza - _Thanks, Katyusha (Polish)

Sorry to put this here, but I need writers to volunteer, and where better to look than here? If anyone would like to help me out with a psychology study for school, it'll take you only twenty minutes, and could potentially be really fun. Send me a PM if you're interested.


End file.
